This invention relates to a self-contained safe, lockable container, or lock box for securing valuables and more particularly to a portable, lockable security box that may be secured to a fixed object. It has long been known that when people are at a place of relaxation or recreation (beach, pool, camp, park, or other outdoor activity) people are concerned that their valuables are safe and secure. This invention is a simple way to secure valuables to a fixed object in a stylish, universal fit, with a specially designed lockable container. This invention will greatly reduce the worry a person has concerning the security of their valuables when they use the invention, such as when they go for a swim, wherein previously one would hide objects in sneakers or under a towel.
The present invention relates to a portable, lockable security box such as a security box, self-contained safe, lockable container, portable security safe or similar device. The above examples are all similar in concept but lack the simplicity and features which are important elements which the present invention provides. Cable locks, Sliding trays, complex mounting mechanisms, multiple component assemblies, and materials subject to degradation are all embodied in the prior innovations. The present invention utilizes innovative features to solve the prior problems by providing a novel solution.
The traditional safe is used to store objects in such a way as to restrict access to these objects. Typically, safes are meant to be permanent objects which are highly impregnable except to users with access to the safe's inner contents by way of a key or knowledge of a combination. However, in order to keep the safe, and its contents, from being easily removed, traditional safes have been intentionally designed to be heavy, bulky, and difficult to move. In certain instances, individuals may desire to restrict access to objects, such as their wallet, keys, phone, firearm, or other items, while they are somewhere in which it would be impractical to bring a traditional safe. Thus, one may desire to have a portable safe to store valuables while temporarily out of view of the valuables, such as when swimming, enjoying recreational activities, or relaxing on beach or pool lounge chairs. However, because it would be undesirable for the portable safe to be portable while the user is using the safe to restrict access to the safe's contents, it is also desirable to provide a lockable storage container that is self-contained and removably attachable to a variety of other fixed or secure elements such as patio chairs, strollers, bikes or structural members. People commonly carry valuables such as cell phones, watches, wallets, glasses, room keys, etc. with them. When a person decides to do an activity where it is not convenient or where they cannot take all of their valuables with them, the person must decide what to do to make sure their valuables are not stolen when they are temporarily out of view of them. Prior to this invention, one had to use a complex lock box with a chain or mounting brackets to store their valuables. Alternatively, locking boxes were placed on door knobs or were limited to use on the non-supporting areas of a specific type of chair, but did not have the flexibility to be secured to any desirable elongate object nor the space to store valuables from multiple people. Prior to this invention, there was no safe capable of true portability combined with the ability to attach to structural elements in a truly removable fashion. Without a portable safe, the only option is to hide valuables out of sight, such as under a towel, and hope the valuables are there when one returns. Despite market demand, prior attempts to address this problem have fallen short as a result of a failure to address the problem in the novel manner disclosed herein. A simplified design of the type disclosed herein with innovative features exemplifies an invention that has been desired in the marketplace and is more fully described herein.